Never Alone
by blue phoenix42
Summary: When we die we leave loved ones behind, Unwillingly leaving them all alone. John Tracy is all alone, can his brothers convince him he is never alone? Even when they're gone?


**Hello everyone! This is my first story ever on Fan fiction, so I hope you Enjoy it. I have made this story so it ties in with any Thunderbird series either the Original Thunderbirds, the 2004 movie or the new TAG series. Please note I do not own the Thunderbirds! With that said on with the story!**

Out of my whole life I have never felt more alone than I am now. Dressed in black with the harsh winter wind biting at my heels, I stare at the cold concrete slab in front of me. That slab is all that's left in this world of a great man. This great man helped save thousands of people without rewards or even a thank you, and for all the people he saved none know his name. His stone reads 'Beloved Husband, Father and Brother, Alan Tracey, An unsung hero'

I can feel tears threatening to spill but I won't let them. I have cried too many times already and I think it's someone else's turn. As I stare at the cold hard stone I can't help but feel guilty. It's me who should be laying under 6 feet of dirt not my precious baby brother. My brothers always joked that I would never age in space, I guess they were right. I'm all that's left of my family now and the thought scares me. My brothers promised me we would always be together and yet here I am, alone.

I suppose I can't blame them really, it's not their fault that old age caught up with them, I only wish I hadn't been left until last. My gaze drifts from Alan's grave to 6 other stones beside it. The first stone belongs to my father, the founder of international rescue although many will never know that. The second belongs to my mother, the inspiration to many and the reason international rescue was invented. The other four stones belong to my brothers, set out in order of age. First is Scott followed by Virgil, Gordon and now Alan. There's a space between Scott and Virgil and I know it's my spot for when I too become part of the universe. That spot teases me and I have no doubt that it will haunt the rest of my dreams. Nevertheless I make my age worn legs walk to that spot, it feels right to be with my brothers, even if they're not actually hear with me.

I let my eyes close and my mind wander. Memories from long ago surface and I suddenly feel as though I'm in a personal cinema showing the lives of my brothers. I've always had the best memory out of my brothers and it's only now that I realise how many memories I actually have. I remember the day Scott got accepted into the Air Force and the day Virgil got accepted into London school of arts. I remember the smile on Gordon's face as he held up his Olympic gold medal and I remember the way Alan's hair looked after his first Formula One race. Yes these memories are still vivid pictures in my age worn mind. I watch as more memories resurface some not so good, like the way dads face fell as he picked up the phone call telling him about Gordon's hydrofoil accident or the tears that my sibling shed as we heard about our mother's death. I've seen all these things and I remember them all clearly.

My eyes tear open as another cold gust of wind pushes against my back. I sigh heavily watching the fog that comes out of my mouth. I watch the way it moves through the air, almost like its dancing. It still amazes me that such a little thing can hold so much beauty and grace, I wonder if when I die, my spirit will dance like that as it rides the wind until it joins the spirits of my brothers once more. I know this cannot happen however, I am still a man of logic even now that I am old and wrinkled I still firmly believe in science but sometimes, for just a moment I let myself believe that it's true.

A warm feeling on my shoulder snaps me out of my thoughts; I turn around only to be met with a harsh nothingness. And yet the warm feeling still lingers on my shoulder. Suddenly I hear a voice floating on the wind, it's soft and calm and sounds strangely like my brother Scott 'Be strong Johnny, we will always be with you, now and forever' I close my eyes again and smile as I feel warm sun rays hit my face. Maybe, just maybe I'm not as alone as I thought.

 **What did you guys think? Please review! But be nice remember this is my first go. :D**

 **- _blue phoenix42_**


End file.
